


Eat At the Table

by Silvarbelle



Category: the untamed
Genre: M/M, PWP, eating ass like he's going for the olympic gold, table top rutting, yes there's lube we're not complete savages here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle
Summary: There is no plot here beyond Wangxian enjoying some filthy smutty togetherness.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 192





	Eat At the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akiyama204](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akiyama204).



> Akiyama204 (find him on twitter!) lamented to me the lack of ass-eating. I agreed. So: this is for him and also for pakhnokh (find her on twitter and tumblr!) who has been very patient waiting on me to complete another smutty fic for her. Thank you, honey!
> 
> No betas; written in a sudden, inspired rush at work. Yes, you read that correctly.

Air left Wei Wuxian’s lungs in a harsh grunt as Lan Wangji slammed him front-down over the table. The other man’s large hand was pressed tight against his back and not even the cushion of his hair was going to prevent a bruise.

“Lan Zhan!”

The cry of his husband’s name burst from his mouth, breathless and eager and curious. What was Lan Zhan going to do to him?

His heart pounded and his pulse sped up when he turned his head in time to see Lan Wangji bend to put a familiar jar of oil down on the floor.

Grinning, Wei Wuxian crossed his arms while leaning on his elbows. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! I’m surprised! The kissing and caressing up to now have been so sweet, so soft! You’ve touched me as if I’m the most precious thing – have looked at me as if I’m the best thing ever—“

“You are.”

The quiet words broke the flow of Wei Wuxian’s babble. He went silent and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his heart and soul swell. To have Lan Zhan’s love – to be the main focus of his great and generous heart – meant everything to him.

“Ah, Lan Zhan,” he murmured; “my Lan Zhan.”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji answered.

And then, he startled the hell out of Wei Wuxian.

He took hold of Wei Ying’s hips and pulled him sharply backward so that his pelvis dangled over the edge of the higher than average table. It was a new piece of furniture that Wei Wuxian had inquired about the purpose of, only to be told that he would find out later.

It was later and he was beginning to understand the table’s purpose.

His breathing quickened into panting as Lan Wangji kicked his feet wide apart. A moment later, he felt the slide of air and hands across his skin as Lan Wangji abruptly knelt down.

“Lan Zhan…? Are… are you not going to…?”

“Eventually,” Lan Wangji replied, his breath warm and soft against the cheeks of Wei Ying’s ass.

Wei Wuxian shivered. He licked his lips and then a fiending grin stretched his mouth.

“Are you planning to _eat_ at this table, Lan Zhan?” he asked.

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian laughed.

A moment later: he gasped as Lan Wangji pressed his face against him.

Lan Wangji held still, simply breathing, for a few moments and then he nuzzled, which made Wei Wuxian laugh. His laughter broke on a sharp gasp when Lan Wangji turned his head and bit one of his cheeks; a sharp sting of pain that melted into pleasure as Lan Wangji licked his tongue over the bite, slow and sweet.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian breathed, shivering. He shivered more as Lan Wangji slid his tongue over and down. He felt those strong, beautiful hands spread him apart.

Wei Wuxian jerked as he felt hot breath against his hole and then heat and wetness as Lan Wangji licked him.

“Ah— _gods_ —!” choked from his mouth and he threw his head back for a moment before bowing forward. “Lan Zhan—!”

Lan Wangji gave a growl of acknowledgement and then pressed in with his tongue. He licked, his tongue swirling; he sucked and stroked, driving his tongue inside.

Wei Wuxian shouted, again, and then again as he jolted against the table, writhing from the stunning sensations. He nearly climbed up onto the table and gasped as Lan Wangji yanked him back down into place. Lan Wangji pressed his hands down over the small of Wei Wuxian’s back and draped his arms over Wei Wuxian’s thighs – and then, exerted his considerable strength to keep his lover in place as he resumed his tongue work.

Wei Wuxian whined and gasped as Lan Zhan went all in, licking and sucking; eagerly giving him pleasure and driving him wild. He thrashed and howled as Lan Wangji ate him out. Each stroke of Lan Zhan’s tongue against his hole was painful, pleasurable torture. He could feel the flex of Lan Zhan’s jaw as it worked between his cheeks. His cock was so hard it hurt; bouncing with the strength of his arousal and dripping. He couldn’t reach a hand down to stroke himself; the obstacle of limbs and table edge creating too much distance.

“Lan Zhan!” he cried, shoving up on his hands. He strained, shaking, but couldn’t break free of his lover’s hold. “Please! _Please!_ ”

Lan Wangji licked in, bit at a rounded ass cheek, and then withdrew.

“What does Wei Ying want?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“To come!” Wei Wuxian snarled. “I want—“

“Then come,” Lan Wangji interrupted. “I never said you couldn’t. Come on my tongue if you wish to.”

“Fuck!” hissed Wei Wuxian. He strained to get free again; couldn’t. “Lan Zhan!”

“Mn?”

“Just – please—“

“What does Wei Ying want?”

“Your cock!” Wei Wuxian shouted. “I want you to fuck me!”

“I will. I promise, Wei Ying, I will fuck you most thoroughly – once I’ve indulged here.”

After saying that, Lan Zhan bent his head forward to lick across Wei Wuxian’s hole again.

Wei Wuxian _whimpered_. “You’re fucking evil!”

“Nonsense – you’re a good man; not at all evil.”

Wei Wuxian blurted out a wet, incredulous laugh at the unexpected joke – and then, gave a long, low cry as Lan Wangji licked into him again.

He struggled and strained, desperate to break free. If he managed it, he would knock Lan Zhan to the floor and sit right down on his dick immediately; no oil, no prep beyond his husband’s tongue work. He could imagine it: the stretch, the burn, as Lan Wangji’s frankly ridiculously large cock crammed into his personal space—

Wei Wuxian cried; hot, copious tears spilled down his face as he felt his lust coalesce and tighten in his belly. He was straining upward, braced on his hands, his arms at full extension. His toes had barely any traction. His legs were damp as they slid and stroked against frantically against Lan Zhan as he still, fruitlessly, tried to thrash free.

He couldn’t even form words anymore – utterly lost in every flick and swirl of Lan Zhan’s tongue. All he could do was cry desperately, and strain, and want and hope and pray—

Abruptly, Lan Zhan left off the licking and stood up. The sudden motion shocked Wei Wuxian out of his self-centered, pleasured focus. 

“Lan… Zhan…” he croaked, and twisted to look over his shoulder.

There was Lan Wangji; glaring down at him in a fury of lust and his arm was moving in a familiar rhythm. Against the back of his thigh, Wei Wuxian felt Lan Zhan’s fist and wetness being smeared into his skin. With that awareness came a slick sound and he understood in an instant that oil was being applied to Lan Zhan’s cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sobbed, so grateful for what was about to happen that he went light-headed.

He was about to get _fucked_.

Lan Wangji threaded his cock into position, took hold of Wei Wuxian’s hips, and pulled him backwards even as he thrust forward.

Wei Wuxian’s scream of pleasure was loud; unfettered as he settled into the ecstasy of being filled.

He arched sharply upward, shuddered wildly, and then dropped forward onto the table with a thud.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan’s query was sharp with concern.

“’m fine, fine, I’m _fine_ , Lan Zhan, _Lan Zhan_ —“

Wei Wuxian screamed again as Lan Wangji withdrew and then thrust back in.

Lan Wangji kept the pace brutal, giving Wei Wuxian no quarter. He tightened his grip on his lover’s hips. Later: there would be bruises; decorative dark jewels of lust and possessiveness gripped into Wei Wuxian’s skin. Now: that grip kept Wei Wuxian anchored in place to take the masterful fucking being given to him. He shouted and struggled, his feet scrabbling at the floor for purchase, hands clawing at the table – but he couldn’t get away.

He didn’t want to.

He begged and cried, pled desperately for more, for everything as Lan Wangji pinned him down and worked his hips in powerful rhythm, rutting him like a wild thing. The table creaked and groaned beneath them; two of the legs clattering in filthy, clapping rhythm that matched the motion of their bodies, creating a sexual symphony that no one passing by their home could possibly mistake.

Wei Wuxian sucked in quick, desperate gulps of air. He gripped the edges of the table for stability and closed his eyes, reveling in the unmitigated ecstasy of being utterly fucked. Lan Zhan’s cock rode into him rough, hard, fast; thrust in, whipped out, and repeated relentlessly – shocking his body with intense arousal with every deep plunge into his ass.

He called on his lover, his Lan Zhan; his Lan-er-gege, his beautiful husband, precious one, beloved, come on, more, _more_ , give it to him, yes, _yes_ —

His body heaved once, twice, again – and then, his mouth dropped open on a soundless howl and his body arched in a terrible strain as he _came_. Blood-hot cum spattered the underside of the table and the floor below. His internal muscles clamped down tight around Lan Zhan’s cock inside him. His hips worked in quick, violent rhythm as he rode the thick erection shoved deep inside him in minute thrusts.

Lan Wangji gave a loud shout of his own – startling to anyone else, expected and welcomed by Wei Wuxian. He crashed down over Wei Ying and his teeth clamped down on the curve between neck and shoulder, causing Wei Wuxian to cry out. Lan Wangji’s cock pulsed hot and wet, flooding Wei Ying, and Lan Zhan groaned his relief at finally releasing, taking his pleasure on his beautiful and cherished husband.

Wei Wuxian’s orgasm eventually faded, as did Lan Wangji’s. The instant his husband’s teeth released him, he dropped onto the table, utterly limp with the pleasure of his release. His torso heaved with ragged breaths. His legs sprawled gracelessly.

Lan Wangji’s legs trembled violently as he carefully withdrew from his beloved. Without him there to brace Wei Ying, the other man slid from the table surface. Amused, replete with his own pleasure, Lan Wangji caught him and guided them both down to the floor where they lay sticky and sated on the wooden floor.

A very long while later, Wei Wuxian roused out of his pleasured stupor. He stretched, groaning, and then laughed as he settled again. He rolled his head back to meet his lover’s gaze.

“Mmmm,” he purred, his voice husky. “There’s my husband; my gorgeous, wonderful, exceptionally talented Lan-er-gege.”

Lan Wangji’s golden eyes were slumberous as they gazed back at Wei Wuxian. He made an amused sound and gave a slow blink as he brought up a hand to caress his husband’s face.

“My Wei Ying,” he murmured. “Was it good?”

“You have to _ask?_ ” Wei Wuxian laughed, incredulous. “I’m very certain I actually passed out after I came, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji’s face expressed subtle smuggery as he smirked at his lover. “Mn.”

Wei Wuxian laughed again and snuggled in, shivering slightly. “Ick. We’re all sticky and gross. Bath time?”

“In a bit. I’m still not certain my legs will work properly.” Lan Wangji kissed his forehead. “When I’m certain: yes, we will bathe. And then you, the heavens, and my penis willing – we’ll go again.”

Wei Wuxian _laughed_.

End


End file.
